Peter's kinda sleep Deprived and had waaaayyy to much caffeine
by MARVELousFairy01
Summary: So, Peter's hasn't had enough sleep but he has had a lot of caffeine. And we'll Tony's annoyed and Steve's just confused!


**Hey guys, so I was on pinterest looking at those funny script things i Don't actually know what they're called and one of them has Peter sleep deprived and I kinda got inspired to write this I don't know if this is good or not but oh well. Hope you like it :)**

Poke.

"Kid!? What do you want?"

poke

"Kid!"

"I've had waaaaayy to much coffee and I haven't had any sleept for the past 180 hours. WOOOHOOOO!" Peter said with a gigantic smile as he swung across the lab eith his wheely chair. Tony sighed.

"Oh god. And you're only telling me this jow?" He asked and looke up at Peter who was now on the roof? running around in circles like crazy.

"Peter? What the hell are you doing? And Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because! I'm Spiderman and I'm a lazy teenager who doesn't need any sleep!" Peter sat back down on his wheeley chair.

"Heey, you know Thor, right?" Tony nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on Peter as he swung around the chair clearly concerned. He needed the kid to get back to sleep. Like right now. Even though it's in the middle od the day on a Saturday. The kid needed to sleep.

"I guess you could say he has 'shockingly' good powers." Peter laughed.

"Oh God. Ok Peter, you really need to go to sleep. If you don't, I'll personally get Steve, the Hulk and one of my suits to drag you to bed." Tony said, standing up walking over to Peter. Peter stood up very quickly, arms up as he walked backwards as if he were a victim.

"Alrighty, alrighty. I'm ok Tony really. Heh, I was lying about being sleep deprived. Pfft I don't even no what sleep deprived is." He shrugged and Tony gave him an unconvinced look.

"Alright, alright. So I do know what Sleep deprived is and it's dwfintly not me!" He said bending over and holding his hands out in peace signs.

Tony sighed. "F.R.I. Please call Steve in."

"Yes boss." She responded with her usual cheearcheearful voice but Tony could've sworn he heard amusment in her voice and he couldn't blame her. Suddenly Captian America walked into the room.

"AYYYYYYYEEE CAAAAAP! What's up my dude!" Peter said and held his hand up for a high-five which recieved a very confused stare from Steve.

"Ah, Tony? What's wrong with Peter?" He asked, eyes glancing back and forwards from Peter to Tony.

"Well, you see Peter's kinda sleep deprived right now and he won't go to bed. So, I need some help." Tony explained and they both glanced at Peter who was staring at them both with wide eyes then shouted.

"IT'S WEDNESDAY MY DUDES!" Great. Now he was quoting vines.

"Ahh, it's actually Saturday, Peter." Steve said in complete confusion. Tony shook his head and placed a hand on Captian's shoulder.

"Jus-just don't. Let's just get him to bed. You grab his left shoulder I grab his right. Steve nodded and they both walked to eaither side od Peter and lifted him up from under the armpits. His head tilted a little and looked at them both.

"Heey, I didn't know you guys were that strong. Hey am I flying! I'm like that Strange guy that can fly! Weee!" Peter shouted. Yeah, this was getting little out of hand. Let's never give the kid a cup of caffiene again.

They carried him out of the room with him quoting vines andentioning each of his friends and May and the Avengers while talking really fastly at the same time then he was back to quoting vines again.

"Hey, you know next time I see Thor I'm gunna prank him." He said and turned to fave Steve with a wide smile. " You know what I'm gunna say?" Steve replied with only a grimace.

"Pikchu use shock!" And he laughed. They carried him all the way to his room and plonked him down on his bed. Tony asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to shut the curtains as Steve tucked him into bed. "Now, go. To. Sleep." He said. Peter was about to protest but he suddenly closed his eyes and started snoring. Tomy sighed with relief.

"Thank God that's over." They then walkewalked out of the room but turned to look back at Peter once again before Tomy muttered.

"Let's never let the kid have caffiene again." Steve nodded and they left.


End file.
